deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Link VS Meta Knight
Shrek-it Ralph= Link vs Meta Knight is a What If? Death Battle. Description Zelda vs. Kirby! Which Nintendo swordsman will win?! Beginning Wiz: Swords have dated to the late 16th century, where brave knights would defeat dragons with nothing but a sword. Boomstick: And a shield, but those are for wimps! Wiz: Like Link, the Hero of Hyrule Boomstick: And Meta Knight, Kirby's archrival. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle! Link Wiz: A long time, the goddess Hylia created the Tri Force, which was eventually split into three pieces: Power, wisdom and courage. Boomstick: Then some guy named Demise tried to steal it, but he only got power. And then he became Ganondorf. Who knew?! Wiz: Anyway, Hylia got the other pieces and entrusted them into a hero named Link, who was destined to be the new hero. Boomstick: Until the CDI and the DIC cartoon fucked him up. Wiz: Link has many weapons he has. His main weapon and most famous is his Master Sword, which is a sword that can be used like a normal sword. Link can also fire a projectile from it according to the first game. Boomstick: Link can also use the Spin Attack, which he spins around with the sword while making weird screaming sounds. Wiz: Link also has plenty of stuff in his pockets. He has a bow and arrow and has many types of arrows like the fire arrow, the ice arrow, the light arrow and the silver arrow. Boomstick: Link also has some bombs, which he can throw and blow crap up! Wiz: Link also has a hookshot, which helps him grab things he couldn't reach normally or if he needs an extra jump, he can use it cling on walls. Boomstick: He also has a boomerang which is just a boomerang. Wiz: He also has the Golden Gauntlets, which can withstand over 1,000 pounds. He also has different kind of boots to wear, like the Iron Boots, the Pegasus Boots, the Hover Boots and the Roc's Feather. Boomstick: And last but not least is his Hylian Shield. He can block almost anything with this like lightning, fireballs and probably stuff you wouldn't find at Walmart. Wiz: Link has taken a plethora of Hylian villains over the years, like Ganondorf, Demise, Vaati, Majora's Mask, Ghirahim and the Moon. Boomstick: He fought the moon? Wiz: In Majora's mask. Boomstick: Oh, but despite this, Link has a lot of issues. He can't talk for starters! He is also not the best swordsmen and has shown being taken down easily by someone like an enraged Ganon. Wiz: But even if he has vocal issues, he's still one swordsmen you wouldn't want to mess with. Link: Well, excUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUse me, princess! Meta Knight Wiz: Meta Knight is the leader of the Meta Knights army. I'm not joking, his army is literally named after him. Boomstick: He must be a very good leader or Nintendo is super lazy! Wiz: Anyway, Meta Knight and his followers took on Nightmare's army in a long war in which he won, but he was the only one surviving out of his followers. Boomstick: Why would they include that in a Nintendo game! I thought Kirby was for kids! Wiz: Not really. He's had a lot of creepy bosses over the years. Boomstick: Anyway, when the war was over, a star warrior named Kirby arrived at Dreamland, giving Meta Knight new hope in this hero to defeat Nightmare's rising empire. Wiz: He trained Kirby for many years before considering Kirby ready to face Nightmare, and what do you know, he beat him! Boomstick: Meta Knight has many abilities, though only one weapon, his sword, the Galaxia, Meta Knight's god like sword that is able to harm Kirby to prove how powerful it is! Wiz: The sword can shoot sword beams and it will suck the energy out of the foe MK defeated. Boomstick: Gross. Wiz: Anyway, Meta Knight can also spin around like a tornado for a few seconds, can teleport with his Dimensional Cape and can make fun of M. Bison by doing a Shuttle Loop. Boomstick: He can also summon his henchmen to help him, but on Death Battle, we don't allow outside help! Wiz: Meta Knight has successfully trained Kirby to be a star warrior, defeated Nightmare's army with his comrades, and managed to chop down a statue of King Dedede with one slash. Boomstick: Also, considering how Kirby and his Warp Star are FTL and considering the fact that MK can keep up with him, this means that Meta Knight is Faster than Light! Wiz: Meta Knight has no legit weaknesses over than that his moves leave him open if he misses. Boomstick: But hey, if you trained the guy who killed Majin Buu, you're a badass in my book. MK: Come back when you can put up a fight. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Link kills an Octorok and moves through the forest until he encounters Meta Knight MK: Fight me. FIGHT! https://youtu.be/9k3zVA4zX8g Link charges at Meta Knight, who jumps back and quickly slashes Link 6 times before performing the Shuttle Loop, hurling Link back. Link gets up and fires his Hookshot, only for MK to cut it in half. MK: You are a weakling. Link, offended, throws some bombs at MK, who slashes through them and spins like a Tornado, catching Link and comboing him before doing more spin combos and stabbing him in the leg, causing Link to scream in pain. Link: AGH! Link then activates the Triforce and attempts to hit Meta Knight with a Triforce Slash, but MK teleports and swoops down at Link, who is knocked down. Meta Knight rapidly stomps Link with his foot before slashing him across the chest, causing Link to bleed like crazy. MK: It is time to end this. Meta Knight then traps Link inside his Dimensional Cape, causing the screen to go black. When it is clear, Meta Knight slices Link in half, killing him. MK's sword then absorbs Link's energy as he teleports away in disgust. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: Yeah, that's what you get for killing Cloud! Wiz: In arguably our biggest stomp yet, Link was horribly outclassed in everything except maybe weapons, but those proved to be useless. Boomstick: "But Boomstick! Link cut through the moon once with one slash!". Considering this is coming from Hyrule Warriors, which is NOT canon and the fact that Link has never shown being able to do this makes this also an outlier! Wiz: And consider the fact that Meta Knight has trained Kirby, and we all know Kirby can destroy planets, it can be reasoned that Meta Knight is equal or above Kirby since he trained him to do so. Boomstick: Knight Knight Link! Wiz: What? Boomstick: I'm clever! Wiz: The winner is Meta Knight Trivia *This is the first Shrek uses a Zelda character, and also the first time they lose. *This is also the second time Shrek uses a Kirby character *This is also the second time Kirby wins, the first being Kirby VS Yoshi |-| Sharaku Jr.= Description Interlude Link Meta Knight Pre-Battle Fight!! Post-Analysis Next Time.. Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Sword Duel Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Legend of Zelda vs Kirby themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles Category:Became a DBX Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Sharaku Jr.